


The Witch and the Oni

by DJMirnum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Japan, Oni, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: So, this is my first fan fic for the Overwatch universe.  I've just been getting into the lore behind the game and I am loving the characters.  Especially the ships Gency (Genji x Mercy) and the not so well known HanMei (?) (Hanzo x Mei)  ship name still up for debate.Here's a Gency fic to start off and I know I left it open ended so let me know if you want to see more.  Laters!





	The Witch and the Oni

It has been said that the Witch of the Wild was as beautiful as she was clever. It was very easy for her to get what she wanted from man or woman. Her services were always sought after and she gave them willingly, for a price. Her book contained all her secretes and magic remedies. Ingredient lists that were unusual and rare at times but she knew just where to find them. It is here we find the witch, named Angela, on such a journey right now. There was some special ginger roots she needed for a concoction and the only place to find them was Japan. Angela normally used her broom to get around but such a long distance would be hard for her, so using her feminine charms she secured passage aboard a vessel to the distant land. Angela used her powers to make sure the vessel arrived to its destination safely as her thanks for letting her come. She travelled to the woods where she heard villagers told of where to find the root. But she also heard the warnings of an Oni haunting said woods and doesn't take kindly to strangers wandering his woods. To this the witch replied.  
"Let this Oni come though none can resist my charms."  
She wandered through the woods, keeping her eye out for the plant she sought. The scenery was calm and relaxing. She rather enjoyed the peace and tranquility. She soon located the plant and began to gather it until she noticed that it was quiet all of a sudden. The birds were no longer chirping. She felt the air shift. She sensed another's presence nearby. She smiled, the Oni was near but she wasn't afraid. She continued her work till she felt that someone was behind her.  
"If you intended to sneak up on me, your efforts have failed you."  
She heard a sigh and she turned around to be greeted by a figure a foot taller than her, not counting her hat. He wore dark shinobi clothes and carried a sword at the hip and back. The witch saw shuriken in its hands that were being put away in a pocket. She saw a red and white mask conceal what she believed to be the Oni's true face.  
"Such a clever witch to see through my attempts to approach you," the Oni said with a distinct male voice. "Why are you here in my woods?"  
"Your woods? Since when have you claimed these woods?"  
"It has been my domain for centuries. The villagers know better to enter these woods without something to appease me with. Tell me foreign witch; what have you brought to appease me?"  
Angela could hear the smugness in his voice and imagined a smirk behind his mask. She had some inkling of what he wanted but she wouldn't give it to him so easily and was determined to set him in his place.  
"Alas, I was not aware that an offering was required of me."  
"Ignorance is not a valid excuse my dear. However, I can think of something that would be satisfying for both of us."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Perhaps a kiss from your sweet lips."  
Angela knew it. She could sense he did this with the women from the village but she wasn't going to give in so quickly.  
"What makes you think my lips are sweet," she asked.  
"Aren't all women's?"  
"But as you can see, I am not like most women you meet. For all you know, my lips could be deadly."  
"I am willing to take that risk."  
"Then, remove your mask."  
The Oni reached for his mask to reveal a rather handsome Japanese man in Angela's opinion. She saw how red his eyes were and she did feel a jolt when she stared into them, but she held onto her wits. The Oni was captivated by her blue eyes and bewitching attire. She certainly didn't resemble the usual maidens that entered his woods and he was intrigued by her appearance. He couldn't wait to find out if she tasted different from the women he stole kisses from.  
"Does the witch like what she sees," he asked in a flirty tone.  
"Hmmmm, a fine specimen to be sure but I have had better options," she smirked at him.  
The Oni was flabbergasted and flustered. He was so used to the women of the village fall for his looks once he removed his mask and be somewhat under his control, but this witch seemed immune. This was frustrating yet exciting. He would have to pull out all the stops.  
"Might I have your name wicked witch?"  
"Now why should I give you my name Oni?"  
"Since you won't offer me a kiss, I'd settle for your name."  
"Angela," she said.  
"Beautiful name for a devil in disguise."  
"Now you must show me the same courtesy."  
"I go by many names, but my human name is Genji."  
"Very well Genji. You have my name, now I have some ginger roots to collect."  
Angela tried to walk around him but Genji took her wrist.  
"I know a better place to find them. Will you let me show you?"  
Angela looked at him with curious eyes, trying to discern if his intentions were nefarious. She was good at reading people it was how she'd managed to survive all these years. Genji hoped she would agree to go with him. He did know of a place where the roots grew strong but he also wanted to spend more time with the witch. He conveyed a friendly expression to assure her he bore no ill will. Angela observed once more and felt he was being genuine and gave him a soft smile and nodded. That smile made Genji's heart skip and his cheeks turn a bit red. He quickly turned to face the path and dragged the witch behind him. He swore he heard her giggle, she knew she was affecting him so he made sure he would return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fan fic for the Overwatch universe. I've just been getting into the lore behind the game and I am loving the characters. Especially the ships Gency (Genji x Mercy) and the not so well known HanMei (?) (Hanzo x Mei) ship name still up for debate.
> 
> Here's a Gency fic to start off and I know I left it open ended so let me know if you want to see more. Laters!


End file.
